diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Imperius
of the heavenly Silver City]]The Archangel Imperius is a member of the ruling Angiris Council. He is the Archangel of Valor, and is even said in the Book of Cain to be the commander of the Heavenly Host and the leader of the Angiris Council. History Imperius is described as a majestic Angel wearing long flowing robes of royal red. His characteristic feature is a breastplate carrying the insignia of a blazing upturned sword on it; he himself can summon a sword of fire at will, as he did when Mephisto confronted the Council, and can also thrust back humans with the force of his will, as he did with Mendeln, as well as summon and forcibly render other Angels, such as Inarius, silent with a gesture. These descriptions are mentioned in the book The Veiled Prophet from The Sin War series. ]] Imperius has a very fierce and aggressive personality. He absolutely despises Demons and anything related to the Burning Hells for that matter. He commands much respect in the High Heavens and is looked up to by many Angels. When Sanctuary was discovered by the Angiris Council, he was the first one to raise a voice against its existence. He regarded humans as an abomination polluted by the presence of Demon blood in their veins. He tried his best to have the hidden world destroyed but was opposed by his counterpart Auriel, eventually resulting in a Council vote to decide Sanctuary's fate. The vote went against his favor when Tyrael shockingly voted for humanity, but Imperius still harbors a deep grudge against the "demon-spawn" humans. A deadly warrior for the High Heavens, and having fought since the dawn of time and having slain billions of demons since, for the last several millennia, after the Sin War, Imperius was often in conflict with Tyrael, as valor can so often turn to pride, due to differences in their vision for how things should go. Since the vote, Imperius is rumoured to have become an iron-fisted tyrant. Quotes ]]''From The Veiled Prophet :"THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS DEBATE TO CONTINUE...OR TO HAVE EVEN BEGUN, declared a majestic angel with robes of royal red and a shining breastplate upon which the image of an upturned sword blazed. THE PATH IS OBVIOUS...WHAT HAS BEEN WROUGHT BY THE TRAITOR MUST BE UNDONE! LET THE HOST FINISH WHAT IT BEGAN, EVEN IF WE MUST CUT THROUGH A HUNDRED RANKS OF DEMONS TO ACCOMPLISH IT!" :SHOULD WE NOT DEAL WITH THE RENEGADE FIRST, IMPERIUS? asked one whose robes were a softer blue and who seemed, as angels appeared, a female. AND LEAVE THIS MATTER FOR ITS OWN TIME? :THE MATTERS ARE ONE AND THE SAME, the first retorted. One gloved hand thrust to the area between them, and suddenly Inarius — shackled by black streaks of energy — knelt in the midst of the Angiris Council. FROM HIS CRIMES WAS THIS ABOMINATION CALLED SANCTUARY CREATED! JUDGE ONE, AND YOU RIGHTLY JUDGE BOTH, AURIEL! :The female angel refused this argument. She was the most animated of the five, turning her head to each of the other four as she spoke. YOU HAVE ALL SEEN MORE THAN ENOUGH EVIDENCE THAT THESE CHILDREN OF THAT ORIGINAL CRIME ARE NOT THEIR PARENTS...AND NOT THE ABOMINATIONS THAT WE FIRST BELIEVED THEM. :I SAY IT IS TIME TO VOTE, Imperius rumbled, utterly ignoring him. :LET IT BE SO, interjected a gray-clad angel who seemed neither male nor female in aspect. LET THIS BE DONE. :IT IS SECONDED! the first angel boomed triumphantly. WE BEGIN, THEN! I SAY THAT THE RENEGADE MUST BE FOREVER IMPRISONED AND HIS NEST OF DEMON-SPAWN ERADICATED! Imperius stretched out a fist and turned it downward. (After the Council votes to spare Sanctuary and humanity): :SO IT IS DECIDED, Imperius declared with a slight hint of bitterness unbecoming an angel. BUT WHAT DO ANY OF YOU NOW SUGGEST BE DONE TO PREVENT THE BURNING HELLS FROM SPREADING THEIR TAINT ACROSS THIS WORLD YOU HAVE SAVED? ARE WE TO HAVE A HOST STAND GUARD OVER THIS...THIS SANCTUARY? Diablo III ]]Imperius, along with Tyrael and Diablo himself, have been confirmed to appear in the third game, at the pinnacle of the High Heavens. In the Opening Cinematic, he is the first Angel to strike the hordes of the Burning Hells, and demonstrates deadly power and skill in combat with them, wielding Solarion to break throughntheir infernal forces. In the new Diablo cinematic, "evil is back" you can see Diablo preapering to kill Imperius.